


A Useful Tool

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't go wrong with a Gladstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Useful Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #23 (Improvised Tools) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written in a rush.
> 
> For a truly desperate person anything can be utilized as a tool or as a weapon.

A Gladstone bag is the doctor's chief weapon against disease. With its deep proportions, it can safely house all the bandages, powders and tinctures a physician needs to combat illness and injury.

A Gladstone bag can also, if one was not told to bring their revolver, be an effective weapon against the skull of a criminal in the process of causing harm to one's partner.

There are some drawbacks for using a Gladstone in this alternative manner. Vials might shatter, powders might scatter or dissolve, tinctures might spill. But such things can be easily replaced; dear friends, however, are irreplaceable.


End file.
